Dragon Duo
by draco believer
Summary: What happens when a normal kid sees and is caught between the clashing chakras of the fourth hokage and the kyuubi? This is my first fanfiction. R&R rated T just incase
1. Prologue

The Dragon Duo

Prologue

My life started like anyone's life in Konoha. I was born into an average ninja family with an average house. My name is Mark and my life changed the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. I was three years old when the fiendish Kyuubi devastated the village. It just so happens that our house was near where the Yondaime Hokage made his last great stand. When the 4th began to start sealing the Kyuubi sent out his immense charka to try to at leatst slow him. As I watched the 4th in amazment I was caught in between the struggling charka waves and right before I passed out I saw a terrifing glimpse. I had layed a glimpse on the reaper holding the Hokage's soul.

The best I can remeber I was unconcious for two weeks. When I woke up my parents were with me and told me they had saved from a charka wave from the Kyuubi. They were curious as to why I was unconious on the roof. I told them I was watching and then my head hurt and I blacked out. The third Hokage come in right as I fininshed up my story despite the number of doctors and other people running through the halls. The third began and entraduced hisself and asked "May I seat on your bed and talk with you?"

Me being the little three year old I was said sure mister. The nosey doctors left us and we started to talk about well.. stuff. Than the third started to ask about the big bad fox and the village hero. I told him what little I could remember and than told him my eyes hurt. He looked at me with a little concern and asked why. I looked at him and said "The lights are bright and make them hurt." He turned to his personal advisor and said something which made him sruge his shoulders. The assistant walked over and turned the lights down a little. The third looked at my parents and whispered it might have been the power struggle that caused my condition and that it would probably wear off in time.

A few days later the annoying doctors let me go home because they had more hurt people and said I was fine. When i went home I looked over our home with my dad and saw our house had been spared from a majority of the destruction.The house was barley touched except for where I was standing. We opened our house to some people while we helped with the reconstrution efforts. The only thing that wasn't touched was the grand Hokages' rock faces.

One person who we opened our house to just a while was a newborn named Naruto and a doctor who was caring for him.The doctor was nice to the kid but the little kid didn't stay long he was sent to a orphange. I heard some adults talking about the kid calling him a monster. Back then I didn't know why they called him names but I didn't remain childish forever. I didn't really like the people who called the Naruto kid such mean names. My parents held me back a year so I might not be with such mean people.

In my free year I got to get to know the third and he even allowed me to help out with some small things. We did talk about the day the nine tailed fox attack but not a lot he said it wasn't suppose to be talked about. When I asked why he just said it was to protect someone. After he told me that I didn't really bother him with it because I didn't want him to break his own rule and I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

One day when I was taking the 3rd's assisatant some papers a white headed ninja came up to me. I had seen him around he seemed like a usaually quiet guy always reading some book. He looked at me and at the stack of papers I was hauling curisoly. Then he looked at them top on and saw a name he recognized I guess and his eye widened. He went to grab it and I said I'm not suppose to give this to anyone but the Hokages assistant. He just looked at me and his mouth cover made a small smile. Before I could do anything he took the top oww twenty packets and said well come on kid these won't deliver themselves. When I got to the assisant he laid his stack down with a **thud **and I set mine beside his. The assistant looked at the ninja and smiled and said "Well Kakashi you can get your mail now". I looked at him and he grabbed the top one and puffed away. From that day on I remebered the name of that ninja. I never did get to thank him for helping.


	2. Keiji's compromise

An: I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters. I however do own myself and my other characters.

Keiji's Compromise

Teacher Keiji started class by lecturing the few late and then he said "Okay class tommorrow is the graduation exams. Today we are going to take it easy..." The whole class erupted in cheers of joy I just sighed because I knew there was a catch. After the cheers died down Keiji coughed and continued "with long range weapon practice." The teacher pet Jaxon poped up out of his seat and informed Keiji-sensei that we had done did that. Keiji-sensei stood up and grabbed a chalk eraser. Keiji-sensei proposed a compromise if he could dodge the eraser then the class could have a free day **but **if he got hit we would have weapon pratice and one lucky person would have to do a obstatule course. When Jaxon got down to the classroom floor I grabbed my Cd player because I knew what the result of this would be. As Jaxon worked his way down the steps to Keiji I saw him make three clones of the eraser hiding the real one. When Jaxon stood ready in front of Keiji said "I made some clones and I have the real one to if you think your good just dodge the real one. Jaxon looked at Keiji-sensei and smirked gladly accepting. At this point all i could do was hang by head and watch the proud idiot. Keiji threw the first two and Jaxon didn't move. The class gasped as the two erasers went through him. Keiji -sensei asked how he knew they were illusion clones. Jaxon pointed out they didn't have shadows. Then Jaxon prepared himself and Keiji threw the next one. Jaxon dodged it and this eraser hit the floor. The whole class except those who had seen Keiji-sensei earlier erupted in cheers with whooping and hollering. I got up and started for the door. As Jaxon turned to take his bow like he is ow so good Keiji pulled out the original eraser, did a hand sign and showed the class the **_Secret Kohana Leaf Village Taijustu : Thousand Years if Pain!!_** For once I felt sorry for that stupid idiot but I couldn't help but laugh at his face as the justu hit and open. Basically, the eraser went were the sun doesn't shine and Jaxon went flying out the door which I had opened hehe. Keiji-sensei laughed and motiones the class outside and announced to the class that he was glad that Mark had voluntered. I hung my head because I had been through his courses before and they weren't easy. I guess his name does make sense because he cautiously leads you into traps.

An: I need some help I was wondering is there a website that expalins the the name endings like sensei and sempai.


	3. The Obstacule Course

Again I say I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto series characters so you can't sue me.

The obstacle course was in forest area 66. This section belonged to the school for the purpose of courses. The reason was it was longer than the rest. On the way to area 66 several other ninjas began to file into the line of our class. The new ninjas looked like weapon experts to me because on the back of their vest were kunai crossed in an x pattern. Also on the front were scrolls in little pockets and the scrolls were labeled weapons. Judging by the size I would say there was at least twenty and more than likely other ninja equipment. When the class reached the entrance to the forest area Galahad, another teacher, told Keiji that he would take the class and why he was doing this. Keiji looked at him and shrugged and I heard ...sure I know this is a odd ... but I suspect he is ... than we think... ... wouldn't be this hard. Galahad nodded his head and looked at me.

I started to feel his eyes piercing me and I started to get nervous. Galahad turned around and shook his head saying something like he has no clue about this and don't kill him Keiji. As the class began to leave they began to cheer except for a few of my friends who knew that Keiji-sensei would make this a absolute blast for himself. As they said bye my friend Justin came up and said "Now you better not lose I got 20 dollars on you; if you lose I'm going to have to kill you!" I couldn't help but laugh he probably did Tim just started laughing in a classic evil laugh. Matthew said later and I shook my head and told my friends bye.

--------------------------------------_Flash back----------------------------------_

We where in class and we where having scheduled taijustu matches. I had done finished my match with some fierce woman. We were only suppose to fight until one gave up or the teacher called quiets but I said something I don't remember what it was I got hit pretty head upside the head. Anyway two teachers had to stop the blond from smashing her charka covered fist through my head. The teachers laughed to start with until they sensed she was really trying to kill me. She was a prep that you would think couldn't fight but she could through a wallop of a right hook. After the teachers dragged her away I was watching my friends' matches.

It was Tim vs. Lenna Hyuuga and Matthew vs. John, one of the class bullies. Justin had just finished his match as the next round started. Both matches started out as nothing special than John pissed Matt off. Matt was generally a nice guy he was like a gentle giant. After John made Matt mad he began to attack like a bull that had just seen red. He was furiously attacking him with jabs to the stomach, upper cut to the chin and then he speared him in the stomach knocking him john out on the floor. After John was knocked out he seemed to become his gentle self and dragged John off the arena floor.

Meanwhile, Tim was going against a Hyuuga who wasn't the best in the Hyuuga clan but could use the Byakugan and Jyuuken (Hyuuga style fighting) effectively. I could tell the Hyuuga was using the Byakugan and Jyuuken because her eyes veins where bulging and her movements were swift like a swan. Every time she hit Tim he slowed down. I could tell he was running low on charka he was becoming slower and sluggish. Lenna warned him if he doesn't stop he would pass out from charka exhaustion. He kept fighting and he collapsed. The medic-nins went into to take care of him but he rose up with his eyes closed and charka surging. Before the medic ninjas could do anything he dashed for the dumbfounded Hyuuga and got her into a pin. The teacher watching smirked and counted to 10 slowly. Right as he finished ten Tim passed out again. The medic-nins concluded that he was actually unconscious when he arose but was so determined to win he still went on fighting. Man my friends are something.

-------------------------------------- End flashback --------------------------------------

As my friends left I walked over to the group of ninjas. When I stopped in front of Keiji looked at me and said "These as I'm sure you have noticed are elite ninja and weapon experts they are ranked Genin through Jonin with the exception of one Anbu Black Op." At that I started to freak out how was I supposed to get through the course with such high ranked ninjas. Keiji could see I was beginning to sweat and he just smirked. One of the ninjas came up to me and introduced herself as Jenibelle a Chunin and she started to talk to me. I asked her why all of these ninjas where here. She told me "in a way we are testing you." I couldn't understand why I had to be tested this seemed like a lot of pain just for one student. After a while she asked if I would accept her proposal I asked what could possible make me take her up and do the obstacle course. She giggled and whispered in my ear "you tell me."

Right at that moment my mind went into the gutter. She was bent down and her clothing was tight I couldn't help but grin. I shock it off because a ninja is suppose to remain distracted no matter how cute and beautiful and revealing... (Cough). I looked at her and told her I accepted than to my surprise right off the bat she told me I was to get to the other end off the forest avoiding traps and them, that they wouldn't perform any genjustus and that they would try to perform at a level at which a genin should be able to contend with. I hung my head jeez she killed the moment one of the ninjas standing near the gate laughed at me and told me he would let me in after a minute giving them a little time to set up. I asked why he wasn't in there and what his name was.

He laughed and said "hump I suppose I could tell you my name you dumb student it is Lance and I'm so good I don't need anytime. I looked him over and poked fun at him that he was one of the Genin and they wouldn't let him in. At that I must have hit a nerve because he got this pissed off look and started to run at me to give me a right hook. Before I could move he was right in front off me but he didn't move. When I looked up I saw the Black Anbu Op standing over me holding his fist inches from my face. The ninja felt familiar like I had met him somewhere but I didn't know any ninjas with a dog mask did I? I heard a sound like a pop and the Anbu ninja was gone. I looked around for Lance and I found him against the chain fence he whimpered and told me to go in. I shrugged it off and went in. Come to find out he was a genin.

Since the graduation exam was coming up I figured the most they expected out of me was Genin level performance. I couldn't help but laugh inside I had been making a few aces at home and I had them with me. I had been taking my repetitive punishment of holding a leaf to my forehead with only charka further after watching some genin one day climb trees. After I got a little better control I began to start on the Hokage faces mountain. Sure I never made it even halfway but that is one big mountain. The best part of running up the mountain was the part of falling. It felt so great to free fall yet it also felt strangely naturally. One day when I was falling I saw a ninja standing in the shade of the trees he was watching me. I couldn't make out anything but the basic outline. Straining I remembered about my eyes. As I was falling I went into mediation. If I concentrated and did a hand sign for some odd reason I was able to see better. After I felt relaxed I did the hand symbol of the dragon and opened my eyes. To my amazement it worked I was able to see like I was looking through a telescope or better. I called this my Dragon eyes because it activated when I did the hand symbol of the dragon. When I did this I guess the ninja realized I knew he was there because he got out of there.

Going in I could tell this wouldn't be easy because on the tree less than 1 foot from the entrance was a exploding tag with a very short fuse. I jumped up to dodge it and I just barley got above the explosion. As I looked down I saw two more explosions a few seconds after the first one on both sides of the first. I couldn't believe my luck most ninjas would have jumped to the side I was glad my teacher never drilled it in to be a conformist. As I rose I felt something on my shoulder I turned my head and cursed shit they attached a line of wire to the top of the fence. As the wire snapped tow kunai flew from where the wire was attached to a tree. I believe I should have dodged on the ground. I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and swiped at the incoming kunai. My kunai went through the others and behind the two illusions was one more. As my arm continued a swiping motion the real kunai hit my arm guard under my coat. Now I was glad my dad had given me the arm guard. When I landed I decided to rethink my strategy. This definitely wouldn't be easy. I figured they were positioned one of three ways. The one I figured was traps at the beginning with ninjas by rank from then on. The others plans were they had ranks with genin at the front and the Anbu at the back, or they had the Anbu at the front. I climbed a tree watched the clouds envying them they could go anywhere they wanted they were free as a bird. After making up my mind I switched on my Dragon Eyes and started toward the north of the forest, toward the exit. As I started heading toward the exit I noticed lots of wire to my side apparently they had the sides guarded with a sort of trip wire maze. It seemed they had divided the forest into sections each ninja was responsible for because the traps varied in style in different parts of the forest. After some zig zagging between sections I can to a road block literally. I could guess this was Keiji's section because there he stood with a road block sign and most of the ninjas lined behind him. I almost feel out of the tree when I saw Keiji-sensei there with that sign. I did hit the tree in front of me though. Keiji laughed like I had just been hit in the face with pie by a clown. He looked at me and told me Congrats on getting halfway now it gets fun and poof he turned into to a clown (yes with pie). I couldn't help but curse my stupid self I mean come on why I had to end up with him as my teacher.

As Keiji threw the pies the ninjas charged toward me with kunai at the ready. Since I was dealing with a clown of a teacher I thought what better way so I transformed into a Sumo wrestler armed with a knife and fork. The ninjas stopped dumbfounded and started laughing as Keiji threw the pie and I just grabbed them and started chomping down. Keiji yelled at them and they started their assault again. As they neared toward me my mind began racing with ideas. Then it hit me like a two by four over the head which hurts I had some exploding tags with me and a substitution tag. I didn't have many kunai with me so I just attached the exploding tags to pencils I had. Some of the tags exploded in front of the attacking ninjas and some blew up in the middle of the group the explosions allowed me to attach a substitution tag to one of the ninja. After the smoke cleared I started to run away leading them to a trap a little ways from where we where. I went through a section of the wire maze which I had cut and as I got to the center where the big bomb tag was I waited until they got within range and switched with the tall one I had tagged.

When I switched the ninja hit the wire above him and started the count down. As the group started to clear out I started a chain reaction of the maze that encircled them. As I approached where Keiji-sensei was I made a pie and put one of my big bang tags in. When I came upon Keiji-sensei I threw him the pie grinning and made a mad dash for the end.

On the way to the gate I noticed something that made me worry there were no traps and I hadn't seen the Anbu Black Op. As I came upon the gate I saw what I had dreaded the most elite of the ninjas besides the Hokage the Anbu and this was a Anbu Black Op which was the most elite. Beside him stood Jenibelle ready for me. I thought it over and I couldn't think but of one way to get past them. If I did it I would probably miss the graduation exam but I could take it next year so I started doing the hand symbols for the Forbidden Justu: the Kage no Bushin Shadow Clone Justu.

As I did the hand symbols Ram, Serpent, Tiger the Anbu threw two kunai at my hands and Jennibelle did the Phoenix Flower Justu. I guess they were trying to stop me from doing the justu because it is a forbidden justu. As the Anbu closed in I finished the justu releasing three clones. My first clone pulled out a kunai and tried to stop the Anbu ninja but he his efforts where in vain because the ninja blocked his attack and stabbed him causing him to poof away in a cloud of smoke. The Anbu skidded to a stop in front of me and spoke for the first time since the I saw him at the entrance. He asked me how I knew that justu and I told him a friend of mine showed me when he asked who I told him nothing. As my other two clones were holding a little of there own against Jeniebelle I tried to get around the Anbu but it seemed like he was always a head of me one move. I did manage to cut his hood off to reveal his gray hair and it was then that I realized who I was fighting.

It was Kakashi the ninja that had helped me out before. I smirked at him tauntingly and asked Kakashi "So is this what you have been doing since we last met picking on academy students?" He took off the mask and stared me down and responded "Along the road of life you must read underneath the underneath." "What!! I don't get it Kakashi!" He smirked and charge "Analyze it kid!" As i was trying to analyze it hit me "I got it throughout life you must learn to read and look through deception." He looked at me and said "Mmmm I guess, uh close enough." He stepped aside and as he did Jenniebelle got rid of my clones. I looked at her and than the gate I decided I could make it and ran for the gate. I came through the gate just as Jenniebelle got to the gate. As I came out I noticed Keiji-sensei and the other ninjas. Keijji walked up to me and told me to "take it easy I passed" when I asked him what I passed he said I had passed my graduation exam. As he handed me my head band I blacked out from charka exhaustion


	4. The Dragon within awakes

The Dragon within awakens

Sorry for taking a while to update but I have hit a blocking deciding how or if I will end this/how it will go. For this chapter I decided to add a little Latin up here. Draco emerget ē flammīs obscure micáre lucide. Translates the dragon shall emerge from the flames of darkness to shine brightly.

**Note: In the conversations taking place mysterious voice is **_**in italics**_** while I am noraml. **

Keiji: Well welcome to chapter 4 the author of this story does not own Naruto, any of the Naruto series characters or even his own computer hahahah. (Bonging sound) Me: Keiji-sensei I do own this computer kind of (sigh). Keiji: you idiot you just hit me with a frying pan!! Me: So.

Keiji: Don't you so me give me that frying pan now!!

Me:Okay you asked for it (bong) this chapter has been brought to you by the color ummm (looks closer at teleprompter) purple! Purple? Who wrote this stupid script ow wait I did...

(Groaning in background)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a odd dream while I was out not like the above but more puzzling. I was in a pitch dark place and I couldn't see anything. I tried to get my bearing but it all seemed like one giant world of darkness. I wasn't cold but the very atmosphere sent chills up my spine. As I walked on through the dark new place I left a trail of cheese crumbs (don't ask) so I could find my way back to where I started? All I could see were these murky wisps of concentrated darkness. I looked back to where I had left my trail of cheese and it was gone. I could tell I was looking in the right direction because I could smell it along with a hint of something else. It had a pungent odor what ever it was. It reminded me of sulfur. As I wondered the smell became stronger it felt like my nose was burning now. I tried to activate my dragon eyes but it didn't work. When I tried again and failed a mysterious voice full of mockery erupted laughing and taunted me. It asked _"what is the matter puny mortal can't you see, has the darkness blinded you?" _I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from the whole place was echoing with that taunting voice. I decided to strike up a conversation with this voice since I didn't have anything else to do. I turned one way and told the voice "I can see a little but its hard can you see me?" _"Yes I can see you. Do you want me to help you?" _ "I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me to see." _"No than." _ "Why you piece of shit if I find you your dead!" _"You dare threaten me you fool you don't know what you are up against..."_ At this moment I heard something from somewhere else.

(Awaking moment)

As I came to a little I heard a giggle like a little school girl. I partly opened one of my eyes to see my mom in a chair beside Keiji-sensei. My mom was next to the door while Keiji-sensei was in the corner with a book. After my eyes adjusted I could read the title it was Icha Icah Paradise!! I couldn't help but cough and say pervy sensei. When I said this Keiji-sensei jumped out of his chair and yelled " I swear I didn't know her age !" As I coughed again darkness faded over my eyes again.

(Darkness world)

"_So you're back again."_ "Yeah I guess" _"Well since it looks like you might be here a while by your condition I guess I could make your discomfort a little less."_ "What condition?" After a few seconds of tension a flame erupted in front. _"Look for your self..."_ I decided I should evaluate my condition so I looked into a mirror than came up. What I saw was unnerving. I saw myself with small but deep gashes on my arms, my eyes had what looked like dried blood under them with blood oozing out of the pupil. "Aaaaaaaah" _"Shut up your going to give me a head ache"_ "How am I not dead" "W_ell your physical body is fine it just has some scars from the trips wires and a little blood from your eyes" _"Than **what** is this?" _"What you would be like without my help."_ "Your help?" _"Yes I aided you already by healing you after the medic-nins tried to... and failed...you owe me your __**life**__"_ "I don't trust you" _"Then let me get rid of the numbing" _"Wait.."_ "I have been waiting on you do you want to see through the darkness or not?"_ "What I wasn't _mmm?" _ "yes.." _"I must warn you do not over use it as you already have with that minor sight increase you call dragon eyes was it? It is better because it doesn't harm you like those dragon eyes did because they partly drew upon some __foreign __ charka you had been exposed to before that was filled with killing intent" _"You mean the 4th and the Kyuubi's charkas?" _"Yes now do as I say do the dragon symbol as you did before..." "_But that activates my dragon eyes"_ "only if you willed it to now back to what I was saying do the dragon symbol and say "Skulblakas ven!" _"Skulblackas ven?" _"No skulblakas ven! and will your eyes to see true" _ "Skulblackas Ven!" When I opened my eyes I saw a mountain in front of me with forest like that of Kohana surrounding it. As I looked up I saw the Hokage's faces that mountain was the Hokage face mountain! _"Now you see this world truly. It can be changed on a small scale but I choose the comforts of here when I can't get out"_ "Get out? Where are you?" _"Humph I am here yet also there in... other words I'm not telling." _When the voice stopped I heard a great roar come from... the mountain? I ran to the foot of the mountain and was froze.. _"I do know you can't get up here so don't even try I can see your every move" _"How?" _"Those words allow you and I to see as one" _ _"_As one? so this sight is how you kept a eye on me" _"Yes my sight is far greater than any mere humans you will come to learn what those words mean farewell young shinobi may your life be... eventful to say the least" _"Was that a compliment?" _"You don't have to say anything I hear your thoughts now get lost I am tired!"_ The world remained the same for a while. But then I felt a burning on my hand and I was leaving with darkness coming over me again. The last thing I saw was a gorgeous sunset.

(Waking up)

As I awoke this time I woke up to a hilarious sight. My dad was pacing the room, my mom was talking to him trying to get him to stop, and Keiji-sensei was knocked out in the floor holding a trash basket with a slightly charred book inside. I could only guess as to what my mom did to him when she saw him with that book. Dad looked at mom and said he should at least be making some kind of movement he is hardly breathing was what I heard." My mom replied "the doctors say he is just unconscious from the charka exaction that he is in a kind of hibernating state using as little energy as possible." Dad shook his head and said "I'm going to get a nurse." On his way out the door he bumped into a Hyuuga doctor, the doctor's name was Joe. As they got up my dad apologized and helped Joe. When Joe got up and brushed himself off he glanced over at me and tilted his head. He walked over to me and activated his Byakugan. As he looked over me I saw him grin. He looked over to my parents and told them the news that I had made a miraculous recover my wounds had healed since the last time he checked 30 minutes ago. My dad turned around at this news and his eyes widened. Doctor Joe bent down and rubbed my head saying "you must have the luck of the Irish with you we couldn't even put charka into you without you getting worse". I wondered why he said that and then I remembered the conversation _"...I aided you already by healing you after the medic-nins tried to...and failed ...you owe me your __**life."**_ I tried to get up but all I did successfully was make by back pop. Joe pushed me down and ordered me not to get out of my bed **or else!** That and his Byakugan which was still activated made me gulp in fear. When he left I looked over at Keiji-sensei who was finally coming to. He had a pretty big knot on his head which wasn't getting any smaller. My mom threw him one of the evil over the glasses looks and looked back at me. She scared me worse than Doctor Joe. _"Hahahah man do I feel sorry for you"_ **smack** Mom lit into me "How dare you scare use like that wait until you get out of here you will wish they put you in a full body cast. _"Let me help you out haha"_ "What did you do?" _"I numbed you but you may want to run"_ "And possibly face Doc. Joe **and** mom no way!"

After a few more hours and several checkups later

Doctor Joe "Well Mark I would get rid of those bruises but your mom denied me. You may want to try to get on her good side if she has one (chuckles) later." Keiji-sensei had been allowed back in the room and he told me that the course was my exam and I had passed. When I asked him why they did it that way for me he said the third had a few tested differently each year that possibly had hidden talent that needed to be brought by different circumstances than the typical class room exam. He told me the third had spoken to the other ninjas and that they thought I was good enough to pass. However, due to limited teachers and me being unconscious for a day my supposed team mates and I would be held back. When I asked who they were he told me to just wait and see in class. I couldn't help but have regrettable thoughts of being in Keiji-sensei's class again. When Keiji-sensei went to the door my mom was standing there watching him. She asked me what he said and I told her I was being held back due to limited teachers. She kind of got made but knew it wouldn't help to raise a fuss. Doctor Joe came in with a nurse that had a chart. He told my parents that judging by my signs I could go home after a while and that the bill had been taken care of. When my dad asked by whom he said the payer wanted to remain anonymous.


	5. You got served

You have been served

_knock knock Uhhm what time is it?_ _Lets see __**6:30 in the morning! **_I knew it must be something of importance for someone this early. I put on a black shirt, some pants and grabbed my shoes. After I got dressed I started toward the door. When I opened the door there stood a courier ninja with a package. I asked who the envelope was for and he said it was for me. I signed for it and went to the kitchen to open it along with some cereal. Grabbing some cereal I sat down thinking what could it be. Eventually I gave into the urge to open the envelope. There were two letters in the envelope on from the head of the ninja academy explaining how there wasn't enough ninja's ranked to lead a squad and that I should give my all to what was assigned to me for the meantime. The other letter was from Keiji-sensei. I couldn't help but fill uneasy with these two letters together. I knew it couldn't be anything good so I finished my cereal. After several tense moments I decided to glance over it. As I began reading more intensely I found out I was to report to his classroom to be briefed on my assignment for the year at 7:30. I sunk in my chair I hope its not anything with him. I glanced at the clock it was 7:00. _Shit! I will be late_. I grabbed some stuff and ran out the door almost taking out my mom.

When I got in Keiji's classroom the clock ticked 7:30. It normally takes 45 minutes to cross the village and I owe a few cabbage merchant's. Keiji laughed at the expression on my face as the dust settled. The two people at the front of the room turned around and looked at me it was Tim and Justin! I started to ask them what they were there for when they held up their letters. I hung my head this isn't good we are going to be his assistants probably.

Keiji glared at me as I took a seat. I don't know why I got there on time. He welcomed us and thanked all for being on time despite some of us being lazy. I knew who he was talking about sometimes he really gets on my nerves. He started talking again something about something than he turned more serious. He told us that it had been set up for a chunin to become our captain once he got promoted which might be a while though from what he heard. Justin asked how Keiji knew and why we were all told to come to his room. Keiji just said news gets around and that he was in charge of us until that person was promoted and that we were **his slaves**. Justin lost it "Why should we be your goffers!" Keiji pointed to the papers on his desk "Because the Hokage said; you just got told!" We knew that it wasn't worth challenging the Hokage over this stupid assignment.

Needless to say we did get stuck being Keiji' goffers. He even made us show up if he thought he was teaching an important lesson and needed "volunteers". He had us do loads of stuff ranging from grading test to being chaperons on trips. I think he was just using us but that's just me. Tim accpeted the assignment while Justin had to be made to at least until he made a friend in the class some little loud mouth hyper kid.


End file.
